The present invention relates to a work station for use in servicing motor vehicles.
Because of the height above the ground and the width of the engine compartment, automobile mechanics have had difficulties in reaching into the engine compartment of the motor vehicles without the mechanic's feet sliding on the surrounding ground surface. This is a particular problem with four wheel drive vehicles or trucks which have larger tires than automobiles, thus raising the engine compartment and surrounding vehicle body structure higher above the ground. These larger tires make it exceptionally difficult to reach into all portions of the engine compartment.
The primary approach to solve this problem has been to assemble makeshift platforms from milk cases, step ladders or other light, moveable structures. However, these structures are difficult to stabilize and maintain in a fixed position adjacent the vehicle. As a result, these structures tend to slide out from under the feet of the mechanics and can thus result in severe injuries to the user and damage to the vehicle exterior.
Several patents have issued covering structures for mounting alongside the vehicle. Structures are hung on the side of the vehicle (U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,541) while others are attached to a tire on the vehicle (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,575,503, 2,679,436, 2,851,312, and 4,934,486). However, these devices are not adequately adjustable in height, may damage the finish on the vehicle, or are not adequately stabilized to prevent injury to the mechanics while they are working.
Thus, there is a need for a stable platform for mounting next to a vehicle which is adjustable in height, stable under normal use conditions and is adequately spaced from the side of the vehicle so that the finish on the vehicle will not be marred during repair procedures.